Don't walk away
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: 25 Juin 2012. 3 ans pile depuis la mort de Michael Jackson. Mya a des hallucinations. Elle le voit, un peu partout. Mais est-ce vraiment des hallucinations? Ou pas?
1. Chapter 1

« - Mya !

- Oui boss ?

- Encore une fois, ne pourrais-tu pas enlever ces... choses au bras, s'il te plait ?

- non boss. Je ne suis pas en relation avec les clients, et tout le monde à l'habitude de me voir habillée comme ça, et de toute façon, ça fait parti de la liberté d'expression !

- tu as de la chance d'être mon meilleur élément.

- et vous avez de la chance que mon salaire me retienne ici sinon je serais déjà partie !

- tu ne peux donc pas me montrer un peu de respect ?

- pour ça il faudrait que vous le méritiez ! Bien. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire au bureau et une chose très importante à faire à l'extérieur. Je me casse ! Je suis sure que vous vous ferez un plaisir de déduire cette journée de mon salaire ! Au revoir.

- Mlle Jackson ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

- si vous voulez me revoir demain, vous avez intérêt à me laisser partir !

- ...

- bien. Bonne journée boss.

- qu'est-ce qui peut être si important ?

- la date, boss, la date !

- et ?

- nous sommes le 25 juin boss ! Ça fait trois ans aujourd'hui.

- ah ! Encore ce...

- je vous jure que si vous dites un mot qui se rapproche un tant soit peu de nègre ou tout autre mot raciste, je vous écrase la tête contre ce mur ! Maintenant laissez-moi !

- s'en est assez ! Je porte plainte Mlle Jackson ! Pour injures et menaces !

- faites ! Je n'en n'ai strictement rien à cirer ! Salut boss ! »

Je traverse le couloir rapidement et prend l'ascenseur. Toutes les têtes se retournent vers moi. Certaines avec le sourire, d'autres avec un air désapprobateur. Je n'en peux plus. J'étouffe. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir, ce matin... 18 étages plus bas, je sors enfin à l'air libre... et pollué d'Hollywood... mais bon, pour 9000 dollars par mois je ne vais pas me plaindre... je m'adosse au mur blanc/gris, ferme les yeux et expire un peu. Je rouvre les yeux sur... lui. Je souris faiblement en secouant la tête. Forcément, aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le voir... je ferme les yeux... pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Quelque chose me gène. Je regarde à nouveau... Il n'a pas disparu... et... oh putain ! Je sens mes yeux s'agrandir sous le surprise et me mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Je vois soudain la peur dans ses yeux, et il fait non de la tête. Je hoche lentement la tête pour lui dire que je ne ferai pas un bruit. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, mais je vois les gens qui traversent la route sur le passage protégé, à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'engage, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Pantalon noir, chemise rouge, chapeau noir liseré blanc... _plus vrai que le vrai_... mais les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche, je vais de plus en plus doucement. Les gens passent à côté de lui sans faire attention. La folie d'Hollywood.

Je ne suis qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Il ne bouge pas. Je tends lentement mon bras d'une trentaine de centimètres vers lui et effleure sa chemise... je sens la texture sous mes doigts. Je regarde ma main, en me demandant si c'est encore une hallucination ou pas. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je relève la tête et rencontre ses yeux... ses si grands et magnifiques orbes chocolat... les larmes coulent... je ne sais depuis quand.

Je jette un œil autour de moi, et me demande pourquoi personne ne fait attention... Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais nous sommes sous un porche, et les gens circulent à un bon mètre de nous, sur le trottoir. Voilà pourquoi ils ne font pas plus attention... ça et le fait qu'on croise des "sosies" à chaque coin de rue. J'ai vaguement conscience de tout mais je n'arrive qu'à me focaliser sur lui. Je le détaille du regard. Il s'est encore fait opéré... mais... comme s'il avait voulu revenir en arrière. Il est comme dans Give in to Me, à peu près. Je tends ma main et touche sa mâchoire. Il ferme les yeux. Ma main semble prise d'une volonté propre et effleure son visage. Je pleure toujours, et je commence à trembler. Je retire ma main et il ouvre les yeux. Il me regarde. Et je comprends... enfin... IL est là. A mes côtés... lorsque je me rends compte de mon absurdité. Je titube de quelques pas en arrière. _Putain t'es con quand tu t'y mets ! _Il fronce les sourcils et tends un bras vers moi... je lève le mien pour lui dire de ne rien faire, et il ne bouge plus. _Seigneur, que de réalisme_... je touche enfin le mur et me laisse glisser le long du mur. Je ne pleure plus. Je ne tremble plus. Je relève la tête. Il est toujours là. J'ai peur du moment où il ne le sera plus. Je murmure

« - cette fois c'est sur, je suis officiellement cinglée »

Il n'a pas entendu ce que j'ai dit... je prends dans mon sac un comprimé... ironie du sort. Propofol... en cachet... pour calmer les hallucinations... je ferme les yeux et compte une minute. Je me relève, et décide enfin de rouvrir les yeux... il est là. Toujours. Regard inquiet... inquisiteur également. Je murmure, de nouveau

« - décidément il me faut des doses plus fortes... si je te vois toujours... enfin...»

Je regarde l'heure 9h15, et m'exclame

« - Oh merde ! Je vais être en retard. »

Je pars mais on me retient par le bras. Je me retourne et fronce les sourcils... et le regarde dans les yeux en disant.

« - Une hallucination n'a de pouvoir que psychique alors tu me lâche avant que je pète un câble. »

Il me lâche et recule d'un pas, les yeux exorbités. Je pars sans me retourner. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il me suit... et vlà que l'autre s'en mêle...

_*Mya, c'est une hallucination_.* Je secoue la tête...

« - Mais une hallucination ne peut pas me retenir

_*Le médecin t'a dit que ça pouvait arriver !*_

- Oh ta gueule ! Je te l'ai dis, tu ne reviendras pas.

_*Mais je suis toujours là.*_

- La. FERME !

_*Mais dis moi, tu vas bien me laisser un peu le contrôle tout à l'heure non ?*_

- Si je pouvais faire autrement, je le ferai... mais bon... on ne pourrait pas faire une trêve, ou, je ne sais pas, cohabiter ?

_*Mouai... et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?*_

- Facile, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est sa mort qui t'a réveillé. Et tu sais ce qui t'anéantira. Je crois que contrairement à moi tu as envie de vivre ?

_..._

- Donc soit on cohabite, soit je dis adieu au monde d'ici ce soir...

_*... ok. Tourne à droite, sinon on n'est pas arrivé.*_

- ... pffff... merci. Je peux retourner à la réalité ?

_*File... mais laisse-moi un peu de mou sur Dirty Diana.*_

- Comme toujours... »

Je secoue la tête... sujet instable, à tendance schizophrène meurtrière, mais cependant totalement maîtrisée... mouai... enfin, je ne suis pas en hôpital psychiatrique et de toute façon je me tue avant qu'elle fasse du mal... sauf si elle veut tuer... non, pas de meurtre... ah, Michael, si tu savais ce que ta mort a déclenché en moi... le pire, c'est que je parle toute seule, mais que personne ne s'en rend compte...

Je reviens à la réalité. La scène... et Micky Roberts, le metteur en scène, qui cout dans tous les sens... si seulement il pouvait avoir un autre prénom celui là... enfin, de toute façon je l'appelle par son nom de famille. Je tourne la tête à droite, et vois le cimetière, en contrebas. Forest Lawn Memorial Park. FLMP. Ils se battaient depuis des mois pour faire un concert hommage, et les politiques ne voulaient pas. Je me suis servie de ma notoriété pour les faire accepter. Et ils m'ont invité. Du coup, plus de 300000 personnes sont attendues, officiellement... certains parle du million... Le plus grand concert de tous les temps... pour lui.

En tout cas c'est déjà noir de monde. Tout est encadré et on compte chaque personne à l'entrée et on va le refaire à la sortie. Un rassemblement d'une telle ampleur est très dangereux, à cause des possibles mouvements de foule. Roberts passe devant moi. Je l'interpelle

« - wow ! Rob !

- Hein quoi ? Ah ! Mya ! Notre sauveuse ! Comment vas-tu ?

- bien et toi ? Tout est prêt ?

- oh, tu ne va pas commencer à faire ta Diana toi ! bien sur que tout est prêt ! Heureusement ! Pour la reine de la...

- STOP ! J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas de ce surnom. Et je ne suis pas la plus grande aujourd'hui.

- oh si, vous êtes la seule de cette trempe. Et bel et bien la plus grande. Et c'est ce que vous êtes, mademoiselle Jackson, la Reine de la Pop. Aussi doué que lui. Votre voix, votre façon de danser, votre amour pour les enfants... pour lui. Il était un génie... vous l'êtes tout autant. »

Je me retourne et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et d'avoir les larmes aux yeux en même temps devant le propriétaire de cette voix que je connais bien et que je rêvais de rencontrer. Je parle d'une voix étranglée par cette boule dans ma gorge.

« - non, Mr Jones, il était le seul et unique. »

Il me prend par le bras et nous marchons, dans le silence. Je ne regarde pas où nous allons. Je relève la tête lorsque je vois une grille... celle du cimetière. Le garde nous laisse entrer. Ma respiration devient erratique, je tremble. Il s'arrête devant sa tombe... sa tombe... je ne pensait pas la voir un jour... et je n'ose la regarder. Il me retourne vers lui, me tenant par les épaules, comme s'il avait peur que je m'effondre. Il me regarde, droit dans les yeux, et parle.

« - bien sur, et vous êtes uniques vous aussi, à votre façon, mais vous avez ce même amour des autres, des enfants, ce soucis de leur bien-être, de leur bonheur. Cette torture de vivre chaque jour. J'espère juste que vous vivrez plus longtemps que lui...

- dans l'état où il était ? Monsieur Jones...

- appelez-moi Quincy.

- soit. Mais ça ne change rien. Je ne sais comment il a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps. J'ai l'impression d'exploser chaque jour, chaque seconde qui passe, et je ne subit ça que depuis un an. Lui a du le subir pendant si longtemps. Jamais je ne lui arriverai à la cheville...

- vous avez été fabriqués dans le même moule, celui de l'empathie et du génie. Cela vous détruira petit à petit. Il le savait et vous le savez également. Vous l'avez vécu depuis votre naissance. Simplement vous en prenez réellement conscience maintenant. Mais vous avez toujours autant souffert... je vous laisse. Le show commence à 22h c'est ça ?

- oui, que la nuit soit tombée. A tout à l'heure... et merci de m'avoir fait entrer, Quincy. Du fond du cœur. »

Il me sourit et repart, me laissant seule avec cette angoisse sourde qui me cloue le cœur. Je trouve le courage je ne sais où, et tourne la tête d'un coup, faisant face à la pierre tombale. Je lis les quelques lignes... _gone too soon_... et m'effondre.

J'ai tenté de tenir, mais là c'est trop. Le choc de mes genoux rentrant en contact avec le sol fait vibrer de douleur tout mon squelette, j'ai l'impression, mais tout est flou. Je sens mes mains se contracter, mes poings se fermer, arrachant quelques brins d'herbe au passage... je n'ai jamais été aussi près de lui, et je ne m'en suis jamais senti aussi loin. Je tremble, et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je pleure, je sens les sanglots me secouer, me remonter dans la gorge, et exploser en gémissement, en "pourquoi", "pourquoi toi"... je finis par hurler, hurler ma rage, mon dégout, ma haine, ma tristesse, ma souffrance, ma vie... je sens quelqu'un derrière moi, s'agenouiller, puis m'enlacer, à la fois tellement doucement, mais fermement. Mon hurlement s'arrête. Je songe à me défendre, mais je me rends compte que je m'en fiche. Je hurle à nouveau, la voix brisée

« - je peux plus ! J'en peux plus ! Comment t'as fait ? Comment... »

Soudain quelque chose lâche dans ma gorge. Mon cri est coupé net. Mes cordes vocales ne supportent plus mes cris et je me retrouve à parler, la gorge en feu, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

« Laisse-moi te rejoindre ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je n'en peux plus. Je n'y arrive pas. Laisses moi être près de toi... aide moi à partir... »

La personne derrière moi se manifeste enfin. Elle me serre plus fort contre elle et murmure

« - non, jamais partir, tant qu'on peut vivre. Toujours se battre. Tu l'as toujours fait, et tu continueras. Lèves toi... allez. »

Cette voix... non, ce n'est pas possible... il s'est détaché de moi et s'est relevé, et moi, toujours à terre, je remonte mon regard progressivement. Pantalon noir, mais chemise blanche, et pas de chapeau, mais des Ray Ban noir... ses Ray Ban... je fais non de la tête. C'est absolument impossible... il finit par enlever ses lunettes... ses yeux... Il me tend la main. Si je ma prend, cela veut dire que j'accepte de sombrer dans la folie. Mais tant pis. Je m'en saisie. Elle est plus chaude que la mienne. Il m'aide à me relever, et passe un bras autour de mes épaules, en me disant d'une voix apaisante

« - allez, viens, on rentre. »

Je m'arrête, et le regarde. Je souffle.

« - non. Le show... je dois...

- non. Quincy est allé les prévenir. Ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, tu n'as plus de voix. Tu ne pourras pas chanter. Allez, viens. »

C'est vrai. Ma gorge me fait mal à chaque mot. Ça ne m'empêche pas de parler, mais chanter... Je baisse la tête et me laisse guider. En passant près d'un bosquet, il s'arrête et enfile un pull gris à capuche. Il revient vers moi et passe son bras autour de ma taille cette fois-ci. Nous sortons du cimetière et j'entends des hurlements à ma droite. Je tourne la tête et vois certains de mes fans les plus hystériques (on les repère à force), et des flashs. Génial. Demain je serai en première page. Je baisse la tête et dis entre mes dents

« - putains de mangeurs de merde à la con. Un jour ils paieront...

- n'est ce pas... »

Il rigole cet andouille. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'on entre dans une voiture...

Quoique ce n'est pas une voiture, non, plutôt un tank (un Hummer, à première vue, mais je ne fais pas trop attention). Nous démarrons, mais pour nous arrêter quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Nous surplombons la scène et le champ, où de plus en plus de personnes arrivent. Il doit y en avoir au moins 800 000 pour le moment. Et le champ n'est pas encore rempli. Je regarde... _lui_ et le questionne du regard.

« - on attend Q. il va expliquer juste avant le show que tu ne seras pas là. Ne t'en fais pas, ils comprendront. Ils ne t'en voudront pas. »

Je ne sais plus que penser. Nous restons silencieux. Plusieurs heures passent. L'ambiance est à peu près calme dans la voiture... enfin, à part tout à l'heure. Je me suis avancé, j'ai toqué sur la vitre nous séparant du chauffeur. Il a descendu la vitre et je lui ai demandé

« - je suis folle ou vous le voyez aussi ? »

Il m'a sourit gentiment, et m'a répondu d'une voix grave et mélodieuse

« - ne vous en faites pas, il est là. Il n'est pas mort. Vous n'êtes pas folle. C'est normal, vous allez vous habituer. »

Il m'a encore sourit, a fait un clin d'œil à Michael et a remonté la vitre. Je me suis retourné vers mon idole, toujours aussi paumée, et même plus, car toutes mes convictions, tout ce que je pensais être des illusions était la réalité. Le problème c'est qu'une partie de moi refusait d'y croire. En fait, je suis complètement perdue, entre réalité et hallucinations. Je fini par lui demander

« - c'était des hallucinations ou tu étais là, à chaque fois ? »

Il baisse la tête.

« - je suis désolé, je croyais que tu ne me verrais pas. Tu me regardais, mais sans me fixer, et tu continuais ton chemin comme si de rien n'était. Jamais je n'ai pensé... comment... qu'est-ce que... tu es... oh merde ! Pardonne-moi de te demander ça si directement, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver une autre façon de le faire... Pourquoi tu as parlé d'hallucination ? Pourquoi tu as demandé si tu étais... folle ?

- parce que depuis... le 25 juin 2009... J'ai perdu les pédales. Je... je te voyais partout... enfin, pas tout le temps, mais je te voyais. Je n'aurais pas pu deviner que... j'ai eu le malheur d'en parler à ma... à une connaissance. Qui m'a prise pour une folle. J'a passé des tests et... j'ai du bien évidemment aller voir un médecin... le psy avait toujours du retard. On pouvait attendre deux heures en fin de journée mais... il me faisait du bien. Je ne t'avais pas revu depuis... longtemps, mais ce jour là... devant ce café, en face de chez moi... tu t'en souviens ?

- oui, c'est la première fois où je me suis demandé si tu ne me voyais pas. Je... j'aurais juré te voir pleurer, mais tu as baissé la tête et tu es partie...

- oui, et j'ai filé chez le psy. J'avais eu l'impression de retrouver une vie à peu près normale. Je n'avais plus que de la rancœur envers... certaines personnes, et une sérieuse envie de vengeance envers... LUI. J'ai attendu plus de trois heures dans la salle d'attente lorsque qu'un homme a déboulé... LUI... Evan Chandler. J'étais déjà plus que connue, et il a su tout de suite qui j'étais, et tout le... boucan que j'avais fait autour de lui. J'avais réussis à le faire condamner, mais pas bien longtemps... il était sorti de prison ce jour là et il me cherchait pour me faire payer. Sauf que ça ne s'est pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Je me rappelle juste avoir entendu une voix dans ma tête qui m'a dit de la laisser faire, puis le trou noir, et je suis revenue à moi quelques minutes plus tard. J'avais mis Chandler à terre, ainsi que les deux secrétaires et trois infirmiers. Trois jours plus tard, Chandler est mort. Hémorragie interne. Les autres n'avaient quasiment rien.

- hein ! Mais... je ne savais même pas qu'il était mort ! Je... pour moi il est... était en prison... Et... toi ?

- tu connais les affaires étouffées ? Parce que ça ferait trop de bruit ? Ou ça ternirait trop une réputation ? Non, bien sur, ils se fichaient de ma réputation, mais ce dont ils avaient peur, c'était que les fans, TES fans me remercient au lieu de me condamner. Alors rien n'a filtré. La version officielle, c'est que je suis parti me refaire une santé dans le fin fond de la France pendant quatre mois...

- ah c'était ça... ok. Pardon, je t'ai interrompue. Continue.

- pas de problème. Forcément, je suis passée devant le tribunal... homicide volontaire. J'encourrais trente ans... Tout avait été filmé avec les caméras de la salle d'attente. Je n'avais pas encore vu les images, mais revoir ce porc a déclenché une nouvelle crise, plus courte celle là, mais en plein milieu du tribunal. A peine dix secondes... pour réduire la tv en morceaux. Ils ont reporté le procès, le temps de savoir si j'étais « instable psychologiquement ». Les deux mois suivants... j'ai subi des centaines et des centaines d'examens, mais je restais définitivement normale. Jusqu'au jour où le médecin m'a amené un journal datant de... 1992... L'affaire Chandler. Nouvelle crise. Trois semaines sans rien, puis une photo d'Evan... nouvelle crise. Il pouvait m'amener n'importe quelle photo, ou me montrer n'importe quelle vidéo, je ne réagissais pas, tant que je n'avais pas affaire à lui. Il est même allé jusqu'à amener un sosie... je n'avais jamais vu ça. C'était le même... la forme de la bouche, du nez... même la couleur des yeux... et la même corpulence... tout... de dos j'y aurais cru je crois... mais le regard était différent. Alors je n'ai pas bronché. Nous avons même discuté, et c'était un homme très charmant, que j'ai remercié d'avoir eu le courage de venir... trente secondes après qu'il soit parti, un écran dans le mur s'est allumé et j'ai vu une photo du vrai dedans... le temps de détruire la tv et j'étais de retour... les mains en sang... trois jours plus tard, j'étais de retour au tribunal. Il a fallu une seule audience d'une demi-heure, puis une délibération de neuf jours... les jours les plus longs de ma vie. Puis le verdict est tombé. J'entends encore la voix...

« _Pour l'accusation d'homicide volontaire, l'accusée est reconnue non coupable. Pour l'accusation d'homicide involontaire, et après inspection de l'état mental de l'accusée, l'accusée est reconnue non coupable. L'état mental de l'accusé étant le suivant : état psychologique stable, à tendance schizophrène meurtrière envers la personne d'Evan Chandler, l'accusée est déclarée apte à vivre en communauté et n'a aucune restriction de déplacement. L'accusée est libre_ ».

Je me rappellerai de ces phrases toute ma vie... et depuis, je t'ai vu régulièrement, mais plus de crises... en fait, il m'arrive parfois de me parler, et je sens quelqu'un qui me répond, mais comme... on parle à un ami imaginaire... cette voix qui m'avais dit de la laisser faire... je la sens parfois qui bouillonne, mais en général, il suffit d'un show et elle se calme... et vu que j'en fais deux à trois par semaine depuis treize mois, tout va bien... voilà. Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait peur au moins ? »

Il secoue la tête négativement et m'explique

« - non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je m'en veux tellement... c'est à cause de moi que tu as vécu tout ça. J'en suis profondément désolé. Si j'avais su...

- quoi ? Tu ne te serais pas montré ? Non, je préfère encore que ça se soit passé comme ça... et toi ?

- comment ça ?

- je ne sais pas... ta prétendue mort peut-être ?

- bof, rien de spécial. Tout s'est passé comme ils l'ont dit sauf qu'ils ont réussis à me réanimer...

- qui est au courant ?

- quelques chefs d'états, la CIA, Quincy et le personnel à ma disposition, qui se résume au chauffeur... lui aussi mort... enfin, tu me comprends... et toi maintenant. La question est : que vas-tu faire ? Je ne veux pas t'arracher à ce monde. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles y rester. Mais ça fait des mois que je voulais... je ne supportaient pas de te voir dans un tel état à la fin de chaque concert. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'on ait mal à cause de moi. Et te voir ainsi, à chaque fois... je suis désolé si je te complique les choses, mais ça m'était impossible de te laisser comme ça... je sais que beaucoup ont eu mal à ma... disparition, mais toi, tu faisais si bien semblant, mais ton regard était si...remplis de souffrance. Alors j'ai commencé à te suivre. Je voyais tes yeux si vide de sentiment, à part de la souffrance mais quand nos regards se croisaient, j'avais l'impression que ça allais un peu mieux. Mais à chaque fois tu fermais les yeux, au bout de quelques secondes, et je m'éclipsais. Et puis j'ai appris pour ce concert, ce soir. Alors j'y ai vu une chance inespérée de t'observer un peu plus... Q devait t'amener au cimetière et... enfin, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Mais je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur, si tout ça ne complique pas plus les choses pour toi. Je ne sais pas. »

Le silence revient. Je laisse passer quelques secondes. Je suis complètement perdue. Mais je le force quand même à répondre.

« - je n'arrive pas à trouver de mots assez forts pour dire combien... un seul mot me vient à l'esprit mais il paraît tellement dérisoire... merci. Si tu peux imaginer sa en puissance un ou deux milliard, ça devrait commencer à te donner un aperçu de comment je me sens. Et ce que je vais faire ? Mais la question ne se pose même pas. J'étais prête à donner ma vie, et je le suis toujours, donc je vais le faire. En tout cas leur faire croire... et comme ça j'aurais une bonne raison de ne pas chanter n'est ce pas... la découverte de mon pauvre corps sur la tombe du défunt roi de la pop... digne d'un roman noir à l'eau de rose... plus rouge sang que rose d'ailleurs... à moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, auquel cas je sort de cette voiture et je vais chanter, du moins tenter, et plus probablement m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir le faire, aux vues de ma voix, et continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était...

- c'est ce que tu veux ?

- comment ça ?

- oublie ce que tu pense que je voudrais ou non, et dis moi juste ce que tu veux.

- je pensais que c'était clair non ? Rester avec toi, quoiqu'il en coûte. Mais je te l'ai dit, si tu ne veux pas, eh bien je continuerai ma vie... en oubliant tout ça, et en me disant que ce n'est jamais arrivé... à force je devrais bien arriver à en être convaincu... »

Il ne répond pas. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je ne tiens plus. Je le regarde une dernière fois, puis je sors brutalement du véhicule. Je claque la portière une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Je ne me retourne même pas, je vais vers les coulisses, et par miracle, je tombe sur Quincy rapidement. En me voyant, il m'entraine dans un vieux bâtiment, où à priori nous serons tranquilles pour discuter

« - mais... que faites-vous là ? Vous devriez être...

- apparemment ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! On a taillé une bavette et à priori, c'était assez pour lui alors je suis repartie. Je n'aurais pas voulu lui faire perdre du temps ! »

Je suis cassante mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il m'a fait mal en ne répondant rien.

« - mais enfin c'est insensé !

- peut-être, mais c'est comme ça. Écoutez, je n'ai strictement rien après vous, mais je dois retourner répéter, j'ai perdu assez de temps !

- bien, comme vous le souhaitez. Mais vous pourriez trouver une autre excuse, parce que votre voix... et puis il...

- non ! Pour mon propre état mental, je vais oublier ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

- mais enfin, ce n'est pas logique ! Pourquoi...

- je n'en sais rien et je n'en ai rien à faire !

- non, bien au contraire, vous essayez juste de vous en convaincre !

- bien sur que j'essaie de m'en convaincre ! Vous croyez quoi ? Je n'ai rien demandé ! C'est lui qui s'est pointé, qui me dis qu'il faut que je choisisse et pour finir qui ne veux pas de moi ! Il...

- jamais il n'a dit ça !

- bien sur, il n'a rien dit du tout ! Qui ne dit rien consent !

- non ! Vous avez essayé de vous mettre à sa place un instant ? Ça fait des mois qu'il ne parle à personne, qu'il est seul. Je ne peux même pas lui rendre visite, je ne sais pas où il est. Je ne peux que l'appeler qu'une heure par semaine. Et à chaque fois il est en pleure ! Il est seul, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été ! Et il ne peut plus compter sur le public pour le soutenir. Il n'a plus la scène pour l'aider. Il n'a plus rien ! Il a juste une télévision ! Et il vous a, vous. Oui, vous. Depuis que vous êtes là, il revit un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Mais le résultat est là. Il sourit de nouveau... vous savez, il ne devait pas intervenir aujourd'hui. Il m'avait supplié de vous emmener dans le cimetière. Il... oh mon dieu, ça peut paraître horrible dit comme ça, mais c'était l'endroit où il risquait de croiser le moins de monde... il devait juste vous regarder. Il avait interdiction de vous approcher... mais vous le connaissez, quand il a une idée en tête... je m'en doutais, et je le comprenais, alors je l'ai laissé aller. Et dans la voiture vous lui dite que vous lâcheriez tout pour rester avec lui, mais que vous seriez tout aussi bien capable de tout oublier !

- en me flinguant ! Oui. Comment pensez-vous que je puisse oublier qu'il est là quelque part, en train de me surveiller et que je ne peux pas le voir !

- mais ne peux pas le deviner ! Il est dans un état proche du votre. Il doute autant que vous si ce n'est plus. Et vous, vous lui dites quelque chose et son contraire quelques secondes plus tard. Vous lui faites miroité cet espoir fou qu'il a de ne plus être seul, et vous lui arraché tout l'instant d'après ! Comment voulez vous qu'il réagisse ? »

Je ne dis rien. Qu'y a-t-il à dire de toute manière ? Rien. Il faut juste que j'accepte ce qu'il m'a dit. J'essaie de me mettre à sa place. Je repense à notre discussion... et n'arrive pas à placer un mot.

Quincy reprend la parole.

« - vous voyez que ce n'est pas si facile de parler. »

Puis il me laisse.

_*je l'aime bien*_

« - Ta gueule !

_*oh, du calme ! Tu sais très bien qu'il a raison !*_

- Ben voyons !

_*tête de mule ! retournes-y. tu ne peux pas chanter de toute façon. Et il t'attend. J'en suis sur. Regarde, le 4×4 n'a pas bougé.*_

- Ah tiens, maintenant ce n'est plus une hallucination ?

_*c'est bon, hein ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner !*_

- ...

_*Mya ?*_

- ...

_*Mya, déconnes pas !*_

- ...

_*Mya, je t'en prie !*_

- ...

_*Mya... tu m'as toujours demandé qui j'étais. Et jamais je ne t'ai répondue, parce que tu étais sensé le trouver toi-même. Mais là tu risque de tout foutre en l'air. A commencer par ta vie et celle de Michael. Alors je vais te répondre. Je suis toi. Une partie de toi. Je n'ai pas de volonté propre. C'est toi qui me fais exister. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Pour te sentir moins seule. Dans le Hummer, tout à l'heure, je me suis sentie partir. Je n'ai plus existé, pendant un moment. Et j'étais heureuse, parce que toi tu l'étais. Alors pourquoi refuser ce bonheur ? La scène te manquera, bien sur. Mais rien ni personne ne te manquera plus que lui. Il ne va pas attendre une éternité ici. Oh, il le ferait, mais il n'en a pas la possibilité. Quelqu'un va finir par le remarquer. Mya, il te redonne vie et tu lui redonne vie. Pourquoi refuser la chance de ta vie ? Et ne pense pas que c'est moi qui te dis ça, mais que c'est encré en toi. Tu sens cette envie qui te tiraille de retourner vers lui._

- c'est bon ? T'as fini ton beau discours ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne t'ai pas senti t'en aller tout à l'heure ? Tu rêves ! Tu crois que ça ne plairais pas d'arrêter de me parler à moi même parce que je n'ai que moi pour me tenir compagnie et que personne ne comprends ce que je ressens ?

_*si, lui, il le ressent. Cette solitude. Lui te comprends*_

-je ne t'ai pas demandé de commentaire alors tu te la coince ! Tu ne pense pas que ça ne me plairait pas d'être juste un peu heureuse ? Mais il y a une chose qu'apparemment tout le monde oublie de prendre en compte. Lui. Moi je n'ai que lui. Si je suis avec lui je suis heureuse. Mais pas lui. Lui, il n'a pas que moi. Il a tous ceux qu'il aime et qui lui manque ! Sa famille, malgré ce qu'ils lui ont fait... et surtout ses enfants ! Et jamais il ne pourra être heureux s'il ne les a pas à ses côtés ! Et je refuse d'être heureuse si lui ne l'est pas.

- alors vous préférez qu'il soit totalement malheureux à lui donner un peu de joie ?

- Quincy, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes !

- certes. Mais c'est trop tard. Et non, je n'oublie pas de le prendre en compte. Au contraire, je ne fais que ça. Mais apparemment vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, alors je n'essaierai même pas d'argumenter. Il faut que j'y aille, je vais aller leur dire que vous ne pouvez pas chanter.

- non. Laissez. C'est à moi de le faire. Ma sublime voix totalement éraillée devrait les convaincre. »

Il hoche la tête, et je me dirige vers la scène. On me tend un micro au passage, je le prends, et monte les marches. Je vais jusqu'au milieu de la scène, et me tourne vers le public. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Où que je tourne mon regard, il y a des milliers de tête. Je lève le bras pour faire taire (ou en tout cas tenter de faire taire) les hurlements. Et ça marche plutôt bien.

« - bonsoir. »

Ma voix est vraiment cassée. Et le silence est quasi-total. Tout le monde est choqué. Je reprends.

« - comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai un problème de voix ce soir. Ce qui va me contraindre à ne pas chanter. J'en suis vraiment désolée. S'il vous plaît, laisser moi finir avent de me huer... merci. Vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas choisis ce qui m'arrive. Et je vous rappelle également que ce n'est pas pour moi que vous êtes ici, que NOUS sommes tous ici ce soir... »

Je laisse passer quelques secondes, et les regards changent. Deviennent plus graves.

Puis je reprends. Ma gorge est nouée, et les larmes coulent, silencieusement, pendant que je parle. Mais tout le monde peut les voir.

« - trois ans. Trois années, où chaque seconde passée a duré une éternité. Et pourtant les jours s'écoulent, les uns après les autres, nous entraînant toujours plus loin de nos derniers souvenirs de lui. Mais nous ne l'oublions pas pour autant. Il est là, dans nos têtes, dans nos cœurs. Et il y sera à jamais. En vous regardant, je ne peux que sourire. Parce que lorsque je vous vois, tous, devant moi, j'ai l'impression de contempler une grande partie de notre planète. Je vois de tout. Des blancs, des afro américains, des mexicains, des asiatiques, des amérindiens, mais aussi des personnes de tous âges. Des enfants, des jeunes, des adultes, des personnes âgées... mais c'est normal. C'est normal parce que c'est la force de Michael. De rassembler. De donner de l'amour. De sourire. De vivre malgré tout. Il est, encore aujourd'hui, le plus grand. Et il le sera toujours. Pas parce qu'il a vendu des millions d'albums, pas parce qu'il a fait les plus grandes tournées. Pas pour tout l'argent qu'il a gagné. Mais parce qu'il n'a toujours été qu'amour. Parce que la seule chose qu'il a toujours su faire est donner, pardonner aussi. Mais donner, toujours. Et ne rien attendre en retour. Juste s'offrir, en entier. Et nous tous réunis, nous n'aimerons jamais autant que lui, tout seul... tout seul, oui... il nous a donné espoir en un monde qui pourrait devenir meilleurs, si tant est qu'on le souhaite. Il a toujours voulu faire au mieux, et il a réussis plus que n'importe qui. Il s'est montré au monde tel qui l'était, mais peu sont ceux qui peuvent affirmer le connaître. Je ne suis même pas sur que quelqu'un l'ait connu entièrement... mais c'est comme ça, c'est trop tard maintenant... ce soir, nous ne sommes pas là pour pleurer, mais pour sourire, pour être en paix. Parce c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu... je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir assurer ce soir. Et je vais arrêter avant de ne plus du tout avoir de voix. Merci. Bonne fin de soirée et bonne nuit. »

Je pensais qu'ils allaient me siffler, mais ils applaudissent. Je leur fait un dernier signe de la main et je redescends de la scène. Je n'ai pas pu parler de lui au passé. Plusieurs personnes me félicitent, me tapent dans le dos à grands renforts de "bravo", "t'as été géniale", "tu n'aurais pas pu mieux dire", "fabuleux"... mais cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je murmure vaguement des « mercis », à chaque fois, mais rien de plus. Il me semble voir U2, et Madonna, mais je n'y fait pas attention. Je me fiche d'absolument tout. Je cherche la sortie, et je croise Janet dans les coulisses. Elle me sourit et me murmure un merci, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues. Je lui fais juste un signe de tête. J'arrive enfin à sortir, et je me retrouve seule. Tout le monde est dans la grande structure qui sert de scène. Je ne réfléchie plus où je vais, je laisse mes jambes me porter au hasard...

_*au hasard ? Tu te moque de qui ? Tu sais très bien que tu vas droit vers le Hummer, mais tu refuse de l'admettre, tu fais l'autruche !*_

-je préférais quand tu n'étais plus là !

_*tu sais quoi faire pour que ce soit le cas...*_

- roh, c'est bon ! J'y vais ! Au moins tu me laisseras tranquille !

_*bien sur, tu veux faire croire à qui que c'est juste pour ne plus m'entendre que tu y vas ? Pas moi j'espère ?*_

- Laisse-moi tranquille... s'il te plait.

_*...*_

- merci »

Je secoue la tête. Un bras m'attrape et je sursaute. Mais ce n'est que Quincy. Il n'a rien le temps de dire, je hoche juste la tête. Il m'emmène alors jusqu'à proximité du 4×4, et me laisse, en me soufflant un « bon courage ». Bien gentil de sa part... je suis à trois où quatre mètres du véhicule. Je sais que je vais y aller. Mais je n'ai pas le courage... en fait, je l'ai, mais j'essaie juste... de comprendre ce qui se passe, de l'analyser un peu... non, à vrai dire, j'essaie de gagner du temps parce que j'ai peur... Puis je finie par secouer la tête, tout en m'avançant. Je sais qu'à partir du moment où j'aurai la main sur la poignée, je ne pourrai plus reculer. Il y a des paparazzis en train de me surveiller, de me prendre en photo. Et ils se demandent ce qu'est ce tank dans lequel je vais rentrer... j'espère qu'ils ont une bonne couverture tout de même, la CIA...

Je lève le bras et actionne la poignée. Je fais le plus vite que je peux, j'ouvre le moins possible la portière et m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Je referme la porte et j'entends qu'elle se verrouille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer

« - ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude de sauter en route ! »

Et j'entends le rire étouffé de Michael. Ce son, bien que presque inaudible, me procure une sensation incroyable de douceur. Une chaleur que j'avais oubliée depuis bien longtemps se propage dans tout mon être. Je soupire de contentement, tout en étant un peu déroutée. Suis-je dans un état tel qu'un simple son à peine murmuré et contenu me fait tant de bien ? Oui. Bien sur. Je ne suis même plus l'ombre de moi même. Je me suis totalement perdue en route. Et j'ai peur, d'un coup, parce que je ne sais pas si je réussirai à me retrouvée.

Le chauffeur a démarré. Je regarde à travers la vitre. Je vois s'éloigner le cimetière, les centaines de milliers de personnes qui attendent, puis tout disparait. Nous traversons la plus grande partie d'Hollywood, et j'essaie de mémoriser chaque détail. Car bientôt, ce ne seront plus que des souvenirs. Mais je serais avec Michael. Alors ça me va. Pour finir, je ne regarde même plus le paysage qui défile sous mes yeux, je suis toujours collée à la vitre, mais j'ai les yeux dans le vide. Et je me rends soudainement compte que je perds du temps à penser alors que je pourrais parler avec Michael, ou du moins le regarder. Je me retourne vers lui et vois qu'il a fermé les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il ressemble vraiment à un enfant comme ça. Innocent, naïf, vulnérable, mais tellement beau, totalement abandonné au silence qui règne en maître ici, osant laisser tomber toutes les barrières, ne se préoccupant plus de rien... une envie soudaine me prend, et je n'ai pas envie le moins du monde de la réfréner. Alors j'enlève mes chaussures, m'allonge sur le dos, sue la banquette et pose ma tête sur les jambes de Michael, tout en guettant sa réaction. Je le sens se tendre, et il ouvre les yeux pour me regarder. Son regard finit par croiser le mien, et d'un coup, je souhaite que cet instant ne finisse jamais. Je ne lui souris, pas, je ne fais rien, je ne bouge pas, je ne fais que le fixer. Mais il n'y a pas besoin de gestes, et encore moins de paroles, le regard suffit. Il finit par laisser aller sa tête contre la vitre en refermant les yeux, et sa main se pose sur mes cheveux, qu'il commence à caresser doucement. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour et soupire... peut-être pas de bonheur, mais de soulagement en tout cas. Il commence à fredonner "You are my Life", et je ne résiste pas au sommeil qui m'appelle. Je m'endors, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

Je me réveille toujours sur les genoux de Michael. Je m'étire, et ouvre un œil. Il me regarde en souriant.

« - bien dormi ?

- oui merci. Tu es confortable. Et toi ?

- bah, tu as fais un bon repose bras, à défaut d'être confortable. »

Je rigole, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie d'éviter la question. Ça se voit qu'il ne me connaît pas... je me redresse et m'assois à côté de lui... contre lui.

- mais non, est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? »

- oui, oui au fait... »

Tentative de changement de sujet. Il ne me connaît vraiment pas... je tente de prendre une voix plus douce, mais j'insiste

- Michael ?

- oui ?

- c'est un changement de sujet ? Ce n'est pas un secret que tu ne dors... dormais plus. Ça a d'ailleurs été ta porte de sortie.

- je sais merci !

- je ne veux pas t'embêter. Je ne veux pas non plus remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je veux juste la vérité.

- bien alors... je n'ai pas franchement bien dormi... quoique mieux que ces derniers mois, puisque j'ai dormi sans aucun...

- médicament.

- oui.

- ok. Que voulais-tu me demander ?

- à vrai dire, je ne sais plus...

- ce n'est pas grave. »

Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes. J'essaie de tout enregistrer dans a tête. Tant de choses autour d'un seul homme. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Ma bouche s'ouvre sans que je réfléchisse

« - je... »

Je ne sais pas comment finir ma phrase sans m'immiscer trop dans sa vie. Je détourne la tête, mais c'est sans penser que lui aussi a son caractère, et dans le genre têtu, il est en tête de liste également... il pose sa main sur mon bras.

- Mya ? Dis-moi. »

Oh merde, pourquoi sa voix est si douce, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui résister... pourquoi je ne _veux _pas lui résister ? Je soupire, je n'y échapperai pas de toute façon...

« - je sais que je ne peux t'obliger à rien, et je ne le veux pas d'ailleurs, mais j'aimerais tellement que... je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, que tu ne me connais pas ou presque, que tu ne me fais pas confiance, et c'est normal, mais... j'ai tellement toujours voulu... Avant 2009... Avant ta... mort... j'aurais voulu... oh merde ! Quand je voyais ton regard, triste, je te savais seulet je voulais tellement que tu ne te sente pas seul ! bien sur il y avait tes enfants, ta famille, mais ce n'est pas pareil ! J'aurais voulu... je ne sais pas ! Te prendre dans mes bras, te donner de l'amour, que tu te sentes mieux, je... »

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut-il que j'aie une boule dans la gorge hein ?... et sans avoir le temps d'analyser les choses ou de réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer, je me retrouve dans ses bras. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Je veux juste profiter de l'instant. Il me souffle à l'oreille

« - ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai survécu. »

Je fais non de la tête, et il s'écarte de moi. Je sais que je pleure, mais je ne cherche même pas à retenir mes larmes.

« - mais c'est ça le problème ! Tu as survécu ! Pas vécu ! On n'est pas ici pour survivre, mais pour vivre, pour être heureux, pour sourire, pour aimer et être aimé pas pour donner et se faire massacrer en retour. Michael, on ne peut pas... »

Je me tais parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu tenir tout ce temps sans recevoir d'amour. Mais la raison me vient doucement. Bien sur, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé. Je parle, mais presque à voix basse, cette voix qu'on prend quand on aborde des sujets dangereux, comme si parler à voix basse faisait moins mal que le dire fort.

« - heureusement que les fans étaient là, hein ? »

Il répond encore plus bas, presque un murmure.

« - oui »

Nous restons silencieux. Dans mon esprit, tout est en train de tournoyer, tellement de choses incroyables, une résurrection, presque... non, pas presque. Carrément. J'avais beau avoir des hallucinations (qui au final n'en étaient pas), dans ma tête il était mort. Ça faisait mal, excessivement mal d'ailleurs, mais au moins j'en étais sur. Et là tout est bouleversé. Je me sens perdue. Je n'ai toujours pas accepté tout ça. Je discute avec lui dans cette voiture comme je discute avec mon double dans ma tête. Pour moi c'est vrai, mais en réalité, ce n'est que mon esprit qui me joue des tours. Pourtant il est là. Devant moi. Me fixant de ses si grands yeux noirs. Mais j'ai peur. Peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, parmi tant d'autres. Même si je me dis de plus en plus que jamais un rêve ne dure aussi longtemps, mais si j'accepte tout ça et que je finis par me réveiller... je crois malheureusement que je n'y survivrai pas. Et malgré tout ça, je n'ai qu'une seule pensée en tête. Quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. Le plus important pour moi reste toujours son bonheur. Moi qui pensais qu'il était en paix, en fait il est encore plus isolé qu'avant. Et c'est horrible. Jamais un être humain ne devrait avoir à subir ça. Son regard est presque vide. Je n'y avais pas fais attention avant, j'étais trop choquée, je crois, mais il n'y a plus rien qui se reflète dedans. Pas même de la tristesse, ou de la colère, rien. Je me disais l'ombre de moi-même, mais Michael me maintenait en vie. Alors que lui n'a personne. Même pas ses enfants. Ça doit être insupportable pour lui de ne pas pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras, ne pas leur parler. Et bon sang pourquoi faut-il que je me sente si mal pour lui ! J'essaie de me calmer, mais instantanément tout le reste revient. Ce que j'ai fait de ma vie, ou plutôt ce que je n'en ai pas fait, tous mes problèmes, es gens que je laisser derrière moi... Je décide de me refocaliser sur Michael, en me disant qu'il faut qu'il accepte mon aide. Après tout, s'il est venu me voir, c'est bien pour une raison... Puis ma bouche parle une fois de plus sans y être invitée, avant que j'aie pu réfléchir à ce que je vais dire.

« - pourquoi moi ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, mais je suis sur qu'il a compris, alors je ne dis rien. Il finit par soupirer, et m'explique... ou tente de m'expliquer...

« - franchement, j'en sais rien. Je m'ennuyais... comme toujours, et je zappais sur la TV, en essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Et je suis tombé sur l'émission à Oprah Winfrey...

- ola oui. Mémorable, hein ?

- j'aurais dis incroyable. A vrai dire j'allais zapper, quand ils ont fixé l'image sur ton visage. J'ai été littéralement scotché par ton regard. J'ai cru que tu allais la tuer sur place. Et j'ai entendu mon nom. Ce qui a fini de me convaincre de regarder. Et lorsque ça a été fini, je n'ai pas bougé. Une autre émission a commencé, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Ce que tu lui a dis... en fait, ce n'est pas la façon dont tu l'as dis, mais le contenu. Tout ce que tu disais sur moi, toutes ces choses dont personne n'avaient voulu parler, tu le faisais... et je ne comprenais pas, parce que je ne montrais aux caméras que ce que je voulais, je cachais le reste, et toi, tu l'avais vu. J'ai eu peur. Peur que tout le monde sache... que j'avais peur. Que les gens me montrent du doigt une fois de plus. Mais c'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Je veux dire, j'étais le même non ? »

Il me regarde avec son air interrogateur. Ça parait tellement évident, mais pour lui, non.

« - Michael, les gens sont crédules. Ils lisent dans un journal "_pédophile_", et ils enregistrent ça. Même s'ils espèrent de tout le cœur que ce n'est pas vrai, ils doutent. Et à partir du moment où ils doutent, c'est fini. Ils ont beau ne pas y croire, c'est trop tard. Bien sur, les fans n'y croyaient pas. Mais qui croirait des fans ? Personne, parce que les fans défendent toujours celui qu'ils aiment. Même lorsque les accusations sont vraies. Alors personne n'a fait attention à eux. Mais lorsque la justice a parlé, là, tout le monde écoute. Alors lorsque le verdict est tombé, que Jordan a déclaré avoir menti et que le père a été emprisonné, le monde entier a été obligé de reconnaitre qu'il s'était trompé. Et Oprah m'a contacté. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion. La suite, tu la connais, tu l'a vu, je crois...

- mais pourquoi les gens n'ont pas voulu me croire ? »

Pffff... Comment je lui dis que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, que le monde n'est pas gentil, que ce n'est pas un endroit ou le juste gagne, mais où celui qui veut de l'argent gagne, que ce n'est pas un monde fait pour... les enfants. Oh mon dieu, jamais je ne pourrais lui dire ça. Alors je vais mentir... enfin, ne pas vraiment mentir, puisque c'est une partie de la vérité, mais ne pas dire ce que je pense. Et je déteste ça.

« - parce que tu n'allais pas t'accuser. N'importe quel coupable va se dire innocent. C'est pour ça qu'on ne croit pas les vrais innocents non plus. Ils sont tous dans le même panier. C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça. Et tu as beau être le plus sincère possible, ça ne change rien, les gens croient... le plus simple, ce qui ne leur demande pas de s'interroger, se poser des questions dérangeantes, ils aiment leur petite vie rangée, sans soucis, alors ils croient ce que disent les journaux ! Ne te torture pas l'esprit... ça ne sert plus à rien de toute façon... dis, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de changer de sujet, mais on arrive quand ? »

Je n'ai quasi aucune chance d'arriver à changer de sujet si je n'ai pas été assez convaincante. Cependant, il me répond tout de même.

« - il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience...

- pourquoi, on est encore loin ?

- oui, il y en a pour cinq ou six heures si je ne me trompe pas... et nous devrons prendre l'avion. Ne me demande pas où on va, je n'en sais rien moi-même.

- ... ... ... ouah ! Ok. On tente de dormir encore un moment ? À moins que tu n'aie pas sommeil ?

- si. En fait j'ai toujours sommeil. Les médicaments me permettent de me reposer, mais je ne dors plus depuis... trop longtemps. »

Il baisse la tête, et je comprends qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Je vais pour me coucher lorsque l'on s'arrête. Le chauffeur baisse la vitre.

« - monsieur, il est trop tard pour prendre l'avion ce soir, nous devons dormir ici. »

Je n'avais pas fais attention, mais nous sommes sur le parking d'un motel... miteux. Mais l'extérieur est vraiment dépréciateur, car le confort dans les chambres est excellent. Certes, ce ne sont pas des chambres du Hilton, mais tout de même bien mieux que mon appart. Je suis sensé être seule, forcément, on ne prend pas de chambre pour quelqu'un de décédé. Alors Michael dort dans la même chambre que moi...


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ouvre la porte et fais un discret signe de tête. Il sort de la voiture, parcours les deux mètres et quelques qui le sépare de la chambre et s'engouffre dans celle-ci en moins de cinq secondes. J'entre à mon tour et ferme la porte à clef. Je me retourne et vois Michael figé devant le lit... LE lit. Pas LES lits non, un grand lit et ni canapé, ni fauteuil. Je rigole et Michael se retourne vers moi avec un air effaré.**

**« - t'as pas intérêt à piquer toutes les couvertures ! Et ne pas me taper non plus ! Ni parler ! Ni ronfler ! »**

**Et j'éclate de rire. Son air est tellement comique. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche à demi ouverte. Il finit par secouer la tête et part dans ce que je suppose être à salle de bain. Il en ressort un quart d'heure plus tard, en peignoir, la peau encore humide, les cheveux mouillés. Mon visage reste neutre mais je suis littéralement subjuguée, en train de baver, le cœur à cent à l'heure, en train de faire une crise cardiaque, tout ce que vous voulez, je suis en admiration totale et complète ! on ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'être aussi parfait... C'est horrible, ça fait incroyablement clicher, mais dieu tout puissant, que cette goutte d'eau qui tombe de ces cheveux, glisse sur la peau de ses épaules, continue sa course folle sur son torse, et finit dans le peignoir, a bien de la chance... oula, il faut que je me reprenne. Je le fixais sans aucune discrétion, et j'espère qu'il l'a prit de la bonne manière, c'est-à-dire que je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il soit en vie et non de la mauvaise manière, à savoir que j'étais en flagrant délit d'admiration de ce que je pouvais voir de son corps. Je passe devant lui sans le regarder, et fonce prendre une douche (froide) à mon tour, puis, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je ressors en pyjama. On m'a aimablement acheté quelques affaires pour que je ne sois pas sans affaire de rechange, et que je puisse faire ma toilette. Lorsque je ressors de la salle de bain, il est allongé sur le lit, dans un pyjama rouge, regardant le plafond, les bras derrière la tête. Just perfect ! Je prendrais bien le temps de le détailler de haut en bas et de bas en haut, mais il faut qu'il me remarque, et tourne la tête vers moi. Il me regarde un instant, puis désigne la porte du menton, au pied de laquelle un plateau de nourriture est posé.**

**« - ils nous ont apporté à manger. »**

**Je secoue la tête**

**« - je ne sais pas si je pourrai avaler quoi que ce soit.**

**- comme tu veux.**

**- et toi ?**

**- non merci »**

**Il ne m'a pas forcé à manger, je ne peux pas l'obliger à le faire. Pourtant il est tellement mince. Presque maigre. Il n'a jamais été gros, bien sur, mais là... ça me rappelle les dernières photos, les vidéos, le film qu'ils avaient fait... Je secoue la tête discrètement. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Alors je me couche à côté de lui. Je le sens bouger et lui jette un œil. Il s'est tourné vers moi et me regarde. Et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas baisser les yeux. L'avoir si près de moi, pas même trente centimètres, et qu'il vous fixe de ses yeux noirs... mais je ne baisse pas le regard. Je me laisse entrainer dans cet abysse sans fond et je ne suis pas loin de m'y perdre lorsque, contre toute attente, il commence à parler**

**« - je ne veux pas être dépendant de quelqu'un. Parce que tout le monde part, à un moment où à un autre. J'ai surement besoin d'aide, mais je n'en veux pas. J'ai besoin qu'on m'apporte de l'amour, et j'ai aussi besoin d'en donner, mais j'ai peur de m'engager, parce que l'autre va s'en aller. Et j'ai peur de parler, parce que tout est retranscrit et déformé dans la presse. Mais cet après midi, j'ai dormi. De mon plein gré. Et ça faisait des années que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Et je me suis senti si bien en me réveillant, normalement, sans avoir mal à la tête, parce que les somnifères font mal à la tête, et ils donnent envie de vomir aussi. J'étais tellement bien. Et c'est grâce à toi. Alors tant pis si je prends un risque, parce que ça en vaut le coup. Je te donne ma confiance. J'espère que je ne ferai pas d'erreur. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler. Je vois tout dans ton regard. Ton soulagement, ta joie, tes doutes, tes espoirs, et ton remerciement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me remercie de te laisser m'aider, car c'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Merci en tout cas. »**

**Que dire. Je n'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sure, il a l'air décidé d'accepter mon aide. Alors je souris, et ferme les yeux. Je m'endors sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.**

**Je me réveille doucement. Je me suis réveillée plusieurs fois dans la nuit, avec la peur au ventre, de m'être rapprochée de Michael, ou pire... mais non, je suis sagement restée à ma place, et lui aussi. Il dort encore, mais je sais que c'est artificiel. J'ai trouvé la boite de somnifères sur le lavabo. Il n'a même pas essayé de la cacher... est-ce qu'il se cache encore de quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il peut faire quelque chose et se dire je le garde pour moi ? Maintenant oui... mais à quel prix ? Devenir personne. Devenir... **

**« - rien... n'être rien... seul, silence... rien. »**

**J'ai murmuré ces mots presque malgré moi, parce que je n'arrive pas à les garder dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas si Michael est réveillé, et si oui, s'il a entendu. Mais je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas important. Qu'est ce qui est important ? Qui sommes-nous désormais ? Des ombres, des silences, des vides, des pleurs, de la douleur... qui suis-je ? Est-ce que j'existe encore ? Ai-je un but ? Est-ce que j'en ai eu un, un jour ? À quoi me sert ma vie, désormais ? À quoi est-ce que je sers ? Pourquoi je resterais, alors que je ne suis plus qu'un corps. Que je n'existe plus. Je ne suis plus rien qu'un morceau de viande. Je n'ai plus de nom, plus de prénom, plus d'appartement, plus de travail, plus de salaire, plus de loyer à payer... plus de vie... plus de droit de vivre. J'ai juste le droit de me taire, de tirer ma révérence. Les larmes coulent, silencieuses, mais la blessure, béante, est bien là, et elle hurle en moi. Cette impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur, vivante. Elle me déchire, m'arrache en petits morceaux, qu'elle agite devant moi, ironique. La mort est douce à côté de ça. Mais je n'y ai pas droit, seulement mon nom à cette chance de disparaître à tout jamais, de reposer enfin en paix. Mais je ne l'ai pas ce droit. Je ne le mérite pas... je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plus rien. Je n'arrive plus à penser. J'ai tellement mal. Je gémis. Je ne le veux pas, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je me sens commencer à trembler. Non, non, pas maintenant... tout sauf ça... non... non... je gémis encore plus. Je m'écroule, je tremble, j'ai mal, je suis là, par terre, allongée, dans une position grotesque... je ne sais plus où je suis, j'ai juste besoin... besoin... je ne me relève pas, je rampe, misérable, une épave, jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'ai du mal à ouvrir la porte. J'entends du bruit, mais je n'ai qu'une idée en tête. J'en ai besoin... après ça ira. Oui, ça ira, juste... je me traine jusqu'au lavabo, et lève le bras, pour attraper le flacon mais je n'y arrive pas. Mais je dois... il le faut. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais mourir sinon, je le sais. Il faut... je me tire avec les bras et j'arrive à me mettre à genoux, mais je retombe par terre... il faut que je les prenne ! Il le faut. Je recommence, et je ne lâche pas le lavabo. Mais je vois mon visage dans le miroir. Je ne sais pas comment je fais, je m'en fiche de toute façon, mais je me relève. Et j'abats mon poing dans le miroir... ça vole. Il y en a partout. Dans ma main, incrustés, plantés, sur mes bras, sur mon visage... j'en prends un morceau et le serre, du plus que je peux. Je veux continuer, en prendre un autre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tremble... le flacon. J'arrive à m'en saisir et me laisse tomber. Je sens le verre dans ma peau. Mais j'ai le flacon... que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir. Je crie ma rage et balance le flacon contre le mur. Il éclate et les comprimés volent. Pour dormir. Oui... pour dormir. Je tends la main... mais je n'y arrive pas. Je m'avance... mais je ne bouge pas. Quelque chose me retiens. Je regarde autour de moi. Tout est flou. Mais une main s'avance vers mon visage... non, je ne veux pas, je veux juste ces foutu comprimés ! Juste un... ou deux. Mais j'en a besoin. Je me lève à nouveau, sans plus de résultat. Je suis secouée d'un coup. Pourquoi ? Non, j'ai mal... arrêtes, arêtes... non. Je gémis. Encore. Toujours. J'entends... un bruit... une voix... elle parle... mais de quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas... je m'en fous ! Je veux ces putains de pilules de merde ! S'il te plaît ! Lâche moi... je pleure. Pas silencieusement. Pas comme tout à l'heure. Non. Des gémissements, des sanglots que je sens monter dans ma gorge et qui éclate, un feu d'artifice de souffrance, une explosion de douleur, l'apogée de la peine. Je crie, je hurle mais il ne me lâche pas.**

**« - laisse-moi ! Lâche-moi. J'en ai besoin. Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu t'en fous, je m'en fous ! Laisse-moi prendre ces putains de truc ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Mais merde ! Je t'ai rien demandé, putain, laisse moi ! Casse-toi ! Je ne veux pas de toi ! Laisse-moi ! Fous le camp ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Laisse-moi prendre ces putains de machin ! De toute façon t'en a rien à foutre bordel ! Laisse-moi ! Lâche-moi ! LACHE MOI ! Michael ! Michael ! Non... non... me laisse pas, je t'en prie, me laisse pas, j'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, pourquoi ? Donne m'en un. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? J'en ai besoin Michael ! Je t'en supplie ! J'en ai besoin ! Mike... s'il te plait... je peux plus ! Pourquoi ça fait mal, si mal... on n'a pas le droit de vivre ? Pourquoi ils ne nous achèvent pas ? Achève moi, je t'en prie, me laisse pas comme ça. Je veux plus. Plus vivre, trop dur. Je ne veux pas. Mike... aide moi... me laisse pas... besoin de toi... besoin de toi... reste là, me laisse pas. Mike... Mike... s'il te plait... Mike... » **

**Je n'arrive plus à formuler des mots. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit. Je sais qu'il parle, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis assourdie par les sons que je produits. Mes cris, mes gémissements, mes plaintes, le verre qui crisse contre le sol à chacun de mes mouvements, à chaque tremblement. Je n'arrive même pas à le voir. Je le sens, juste. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ces sensations. Son corps contre le mien. Ses bras autour de ma taille. Sa tête dans mon cou, sa bouche qui me chuchote à l'oreille, ses mains, ses caresses, mon ancre, ma bouée de sauvetage, mon repère, mon étoile, ma joie, mon sourire, ma vie... ma vie brisée, ma vie qu'on appelle même plus vie, juste des morceaux, éparpillés, ça et là. Des débris, des restes, piétinés, oubliés, mais si douloureux. Je croyais pouvoir me relever... je ne peux pas. Pardon Michael. Pardon. Plus de force. Plus envie de se battre. Plus rien. Juste lui dire. Deux pauvres mots. Pour qu'il sache. Deux mots. Pathétiques. Idiots. Honteux. **

**« - je... t'ai... me... »**

**- Mya ! Mya non ! Je t'en prie non ! Bats-toi ! Mya... Mya répond... Mya je t'en prie... je t'en supplie... Mya !**

**- non**

**- s'il te plait...**

**- non.**

**-Mya**

**- non... »**

**Je l'entends, maintenant. Je ne sens plus rien. C'est bien. J'entends ses mots... ses pleurs... des suppliques... mais non... je ne reviendrai pas... pas cette fois...**

**« - Mais LACHE-MOI !**

**- Mya...**

**- non ! Pas de Mya ! Plus de Mya ! **

**- s'il te plait...**

**- mais qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ?**

**- t'aider, tu le sais.**

**- m'aider ? Tu veux m'aider ? Mais fallait me laisser CREVER ! Quand je le pouvais ! Je t'ai rien demandé !**

**- si. Tu t'es accroché à moi et tu m'as supplié de t'aider. Alors je tente de le faire.**

**- eh ben t'as encore des progrès à faire. Ce n'est pas franchement réussi !**

**- pardonne-moi, je fais ce que je peux. Je t'assure !**

**- de toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre, alors fais bien ce que tu veux, tant que tu me fais pas chier à longueur de journée... genre comme maintenant... »**

**Il baisse la tête. Mais je vois quand même une larme rouler. Il se retourne et part. Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Il referme la porte. Je sais que je lui fais mal. Mais il n'a qu'à me laisser tranquille. Les minutes passes, j'ai pris un livre, mais je n'arrête pas de voir cette larme couler... il n'avait qu'à me laisser tranquille. Je ne veux pas de son aide... hein ? bien sur que je n'en veux pas ! La question ne se pose même pas. Je replonge dans mon livre... et finis par le jeter contre le mur avec un cri de rage et de frustration. Ce n'est qu'une larme ! Je lui en ai fait verser bien d'autres depuis qu'il m'a "sauvé". Alors une de plus ou de moins... qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire... **

**« - PUTAIN ! SALOPERIE D'ENFOIRE DE MERDE ! »**

**Je sors de ma chambre brusquement. J'en peux plus. Je peux plus. Il faut que je le fasse. Je ne tiens plus. C'est fini cette fois. Je le cherche partout. Mais je ne le trouve pas. Je hurle son nom, mais aucune réponse ne me parvient. Je reviens dans la maison, dans un état encore pire. J'en tremble... je monte jusque dans sa chambre. Je ne frappe pas, mais la porte est fermée. Alors je frappe sur le bois à m'en briser les os, mais même si je dois la défoncer à coup de hache, je l'ouvrirai. Je lui hurle de m'ouvrir. Je n'entends rien. Alors je me recule, et je me jette dessus. Elle cède. Ce ne sont plus des portes, ce sont des feuilles à cigarette... il fait sombre. Les volets sont fermés. Je cherche à tâtons l'interrupteur et finis par le trouver. Je relève les yeux et la vision me bloque la respiration. Littéralement. Une boule énorme monte depuis mon estomac. Elle continue de monter. Je n'y peux rien. Je suis juste pétrifiée devant ce que j'ai devant les yeux, ça me révulse complètement. Ça me terrorise. Et elle continue de monter. Je la retiendrai pas... je m'appuie au mur et vomis cette bile tellement âcre, amère, elle me ravage de l'intérieur. Et pas que physiquement. Je m'essuie la bouche et me relève. Je le regarde à nouveau. Il n'a pas bougé. Il n'est pas venu. Il ne m'a pas soutenu. Il n'est plus là. Je suis allé trop loin cette fois. Il est debout, contre le mur, dans un coin. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur face à ma violence. Je m'approche de lui, d'un pas, et il dit non de la tête, frénétiquement. Moi qui croyais qu'il avait peur, là, il est terrorisé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais je ne peux rester comme ça. Alors j'avance doucement, tout en murmurant.**

**« - non, non, Michael, non, arrêtes, jamais je ne pourrais. Jamais, Michael. Crois-moi. Je ne pensais pas un mot de tout ça. J'ai peur. Pardon. J'ai tellement peur. Je ne veux pas m'attacher. Tout le monde part c'est toi qui l'a dis. Alors je ne veux pas. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. Parce que c'est trop tard, c'est foutu pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Je ne vis que pour toi. Que par toi. Pardon... non, pas pardon, ce n'est pas pardonnable. Mais je m'en veux. Je m'en veux. Michael... Mike, parle, je t'en prie. Dis quelque chose. Hurle, dis-moi de partir, mais parle ! Mike... »**

**J'arrive devant lui. Il est toujours debout, mais il a baissé la tête. Je gémis. Je suis pathétique et je me révulse pour ce que je lui ai fait. Mais j'ai besoin de lui plus que tout. Je gémis son prénom. Il relève les yeux sur moi, le visage ravagé par les larmes, les yeux rougis, gonflés, et la mort dans le regard. Oui. La mort. Lui aussi la veut. Comment ai-je pu être aussi égoïste. Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point là ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas penser à lui ? Comment ? Il était tout ce qui comptait. Il était ma vie. Il n'était pas mon oxygène. Il était mes poumons. Il n'était pas mon sang, il était mon cœur. Il n'était pas ma vie. Il était mon âme. Il l'est. Il le sera. Toujours. À jamais. Je le regarde toujours et ce que je vois dans ses yeux m'anéanti... l'indifférence. Ça non. Je ne pourrais pas. Je tombe à genoux, devant lui. Je ne pleure pas, je n'y arrive pas, je suis au-delà de tout ça. **

**« - non, non, non, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Tu aurais pu crier, hurler, frapper, je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne devais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Ce n'était pas la peur. C'était pas les médocs, ce n'était pas ... y'avait pas de raison ! Pourquoi t'as rien dis ? Pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas le droit. J'ai tellement envie de demander pardon, mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Je n'en ai plus le droit. Je suis désolée, Michael, je suis désolée. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure. Je ne voulais pas... »**

**J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille et j'ai posé ma tête sur son ventre. Je le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces. Forces que je n'ai plus. Que j'ai perdu. Deux semaines depuis la salle de bain. Désintox... oui, vous avez bien compris. Je ne survivais pas par miracle. Héro, coke, tout ce qui pouvait me passer sous la main... et dans l'hôtel, j'ai fais ma première crise de manque. Comme une vraie junkie... après tout c'est ce que je suis. Tous les jours il a été là. Et tous les jours je l'insultais. Je le blessais. Je le faisais pleurer. Je le rejetais. Je refusais tout, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'il arrête de venir me voir. Mais tout à l'heure ça a été le coup de grâce. Jamais je n'avais dit que ça ne servait à rien ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Jamais je ne lui avais dit qu'il ne servait à rien... jamais... jamais je n'aurais du le faire. Je suis toujours à genoux, à ses pieds, mais il ne dit rien. Alors je dessers les bras, et je me relève. Doucement. Surtout pas de geste brusque. Je le regarde. Toujours cette mort... et cette souffrance... cette détresse... mais pas un mot. Pas un geste. Tien. Je le mérite. Je n'y ai plus droit. J'ai franchi la ligne. Maintenant il ne me reste qu'à payer. Je me recule de quelques pas... toujours rien. Alors je me retourne et pars en courant... je fuis. Je ne supporte pas ça. J'ouvre ma porte de chambre, la claque de toutes mes forces derrière moi. J'entends un des tableaux de la chambre de Michael, à côté de la mienne, tomber. Et je hurle. Fort. Tellement fort. Je pousse encore sur ma voix. Plus. Toujours plus. Je croyais que je n'étais plus rien, mais c'était un euphémisme par rapport à ce que je ressens à présent. Ma voix se brise, à bout de souffle. J'inspire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus. Je suffoque. Je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire de mourir. Je l'ai même souhaité tellement souvent. Mais là je ne veux pas. Je veux vivre. Je veux vois Michael sourire. Je veux le voir vivre. Je veux voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux à nouveau. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'essaie, mais mon corps ne me répond plus. Il m'a vraiment abandonné. Je n'ai plus de poumons. Je n'ai plus de cœur. Je n'ai plus d'âme. J'arrive à peine à inspirer, mais assez pour hurler, terrorisée :**

**« - Michael ! »**

**Le cri a du s'entendre de toute la maison... je tombe au sol, cherchant toujours le moindre souffle, mais rien... et pas de bruit... juste le silence. Un silence de mort... de ma mort...**

**La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Il entre. Enfin. Il me voit, par terre. Il ne bouge pas. Il reste là, planté. Des secondes qui me paraissent des millénaires. Une éternité. Je sais que mon regard n'est que terreur. Il se jette à genoux et me prend dans ses bras. Une fois de plus, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Mais tant pis. Il est là. C'est tout ce qui compte. Il est là... trois mots en boucle dans ma tête. Là... là... je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je le serre contre moi. Mes larmes coulent, mais celles que je sens tracer un chemin dans mon dos ne sont pas les miennes. Il murmure**

**« - tu m'as fait si mal...**

**- et jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Jamais. **

**- tu n'avais pas le droit.**

**- je sais. »**

**Ce n'est pas un mot, c'est un gémissement que je sors, tout en m'agrippant plus encore à lui. **

**« - pourquoi ? »**

**Un murmure. Un murmure dévastateur. Les sanglots reviennent. Durs, douloureux, violents. Il me serre plus fort contre lui. Mais il attend que je réponde. Alors je respire, et je parle quand je suis un peu calmée. Un torrent de larme s'écoule de mes yeux, et mon cœur est brisé... comme ma voix. Je me recule un peu de lui et le fixe. Je chavire, mais je dois le faire.**

**« - parce que je t'en voulais. J'avais mal. Et tu étais là, mais tellement loin. Tu me fuyais. Et je n'arrivais plus à dormir, ni à respirer, sauf quand tu étais ici. Je n'ai plus de vie. Tu m'as tout prit. Tu m'apportais tellement... et tu m'a tout arraché. Je suis devenue folle. Je suis devenue une moins que rien. Un déchet. Une épave. A cause de toi. J'ai commencé à me droguer. A te voir partout. A avoir des hallucinations. Mais tu étais en paix. Je me disais cette phrase au moins cinq cent fois par jour. Parce que c'était la seule chose qui me maintenais en vie. Que tu étais enfin tranquille. Et j'apprends que tout est faux. Que tu as menti. Que tout ce que je croyais n'était que mensonge. Je pensais tenir, sur le fil du rasoir, mais tenir quand même. Mais tout ça n'était en fait qu'illusion. Illusion du réel. J'ai perdu pied. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop pour moi. Tu as menti. Au monde entier. A tes fans. A moi. Tu nous as tués ! Nous nous as fais souffrir pendant trois ans. Chaque jour. Chaque heure. Chaque minute. Chaque seconde. Cette douleur, dans ta tête, dans ton ventre, dans ton cœur. Insoutenable. Invivable. Ce n'était pas difficile. C'était l'enfer. Se lever en voulant mourir, travailler en voulant mourir. Se coucher en espérant mourir. Et se relever encore plus bas. Encore plus mal. La souffrance n'as pas de limite. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais. Mais je peux te l'affirmer. Alors oui, je t'en veux. J'ai honte de t'en vouloir, après tout ce que tu as du subir. Personne plus que toi ne mérite ce calme, ce repos, mais je me sens trahie... trahie... et c'est tellement profond que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à continuer à avancer. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je te le jure. Jamais je ne te ferais payer. Je n'arrivais plus à parler, à te parler. Et à me comprendre. J'avais mal comme jamais je n'avais eu mal. J'ai cru que j'étais en train de mourir. Je t'en voulais tellement... mais je ne parvenais pas à te haïr. Ou au moins à te détester. Alors je m'en suis voulu de ne pas y arriver. Je pensais que si je te faisais mal, tu me crierais dessus, tu m'en voudrais, et je pourrais te haïr. Mais tu ne faisais rien. Tu encaissais, sans broncher. Tu prenais tout ce que je t'envoyais et tu ne disais rien. Et je t'en voulais encore plus... mais je ne te haïssais pas. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre à quel point l'amour est dévastateur. Oui, l'amour. Bien sur ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu crois quoi ? Ce... ce poison qui s'insinue dans tes veines, qui coule, lentement, que tu puisses le sentir s'infiltrer dans le moindre recoin de ton être, qui te détruit, autant qu'il t'a aidé. J'étais heureuse. Je te voyais. Toi, ton regard, tes sourires, ta joie de vivre, malgré tout, et ça me donnait du courage. Un courage totalement fou... et puis tu as décidé de te casser. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es mort que mon amour est mort. Non, il est resté bien vivant. C'est moi qui suis morte. J'ai refusé ta mort. Je ne l'ai pas accepté. Je ne l'ai jamais acceptée. JAMAIS. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Comment aurais-je pu ? Alors je me suis juré de t'aimer. Pour toujours. Quoi qu'il m'en coute. Même la vie. Surtout la vie. Je passais ma vie à t'écouter, te regarder. Et pendant ces moments là, j'arrivais à oublier un peu. Mais ça me revenait en pleine gueule à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, un jour, j'ai pété un câble. Le premier. Je suis allé à porter plainte contre Chandler. Je ne sais pas... en fait si, par amour. SI ! Ne dis pas non ! Par amour. Pour toi. Pour les injustices que tu as subies. Et j'ai réussis. J'ai gagné. Parce que je me disais que tu étais à mes côtés ! Que tu me comprenais, que tu savais ce que je ressentais. Un peu d'apaisement. J'étais si loin du bonheur, mais une infime partie de souffrance en moins, ça aide un peu... un peu. **

**Alors oui, depuis le 25 juin 2009, je ne vis que par amour. J'ai tout fait par amour. Je me suis levée, chaque matin. Je me suis forcée à vivre. Parce que je me disais que tu n'aimerais pas nous voir dans un état lamentable, j'imaginais les larmes dans tes yeux en voyant ce que tu nous faisais subir, involontairement, et je ne voulais pas me dire que mon comportement pourrait te faire pleurer. Par amour, j'ai tenté de rétablir un semblant de justice à ton égard. Par amour, je me suis battue pour que ta fondation continue à vivre. Par amour, j'ai tenté de protéger tes enfants, à distance, de la folie des tes frères et de ton père. Par amour, j'ai anéanti la moindre rumeur qui circulait sur toi. Par amour, j'ai tout fait pour qu'on te laisse en paix. Pour qu'on t'oublie un peu, pas ta musique, pas le génie que tu étais, mais l'homme. Qu'il ait le droit de se reposer. Par amour t'ai tout laissé, sans me poser de question. Je t'ai suivie, je n'ai pas douté de toi. Je croyais que ça allait aller mieux, mais j'avais encore plus mal. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mais j'avais si mal. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre. Tu allais tellement mal, ton regard... m'a bouleversée. Je me suis juré de t'aider. Mais je n'avais pas prévu le manque. La dépendance. Et j'ai commencé à te faire mal... par amour. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime trop. Beaucoup trop. Je me suis perdue en route. Je ne suis plus personne. Je n'ai plus de personnalité propre. Je suis effacée. Je ne survis qu'à travers toi. Alors explique moi comment ne plus me sentir trahie. Parce que je ne le veux pas. Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas t'en vouloir. Parce que je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal. J'avais juré de ne jamais t'en faire, et j'ai brisé cette promesse. J'ai anéanti la seule chose dont j'étais sure. Le pilier de ma survie. T'aider. Ne pas de faire de mal. Et c'est moi qui t'ai trahie. C'est moi... moi qui t'ai trahie... moi... trahie... trahie... »**

**Je regarde par terre, je ne veux pas croiser son regard. Il s'avance vers moi et me tire brusquement à lui. Il me sert tellement fort que j'en ai mal. Un de ses bras est autour de mes épaules, l'autre autour de la taille. Il ne me sert pas contre lui. Il s'agrippe à moi. Comme si j'allais m'en aller. Il a planté ses doigts dans ma chaire, enfoncés, le plus profond possible. Comme si à défaut de pouvoir me retenir mentalement, il me retenait physiquement. Ou c'est lui qu'il retient. Tenter de ne pas s'égarer. De comprendre... d'essayer de comprendre. Je suis toujours accrochée à lui. Une main dans son dos, le poing serré sur son T-shirt, et l'autre main dans son cou, où ma tête est venue se loger également. Et j'ai honte, tellement honte. Mais je suis heureuse. Je suis à ma place. Mais la culpabilité est si grande... je tente de me calmer, mais je me sens tellement apaisée, et de plus en plus mal en même temps. J'ai l'impression qu'un étau comprime ma poitrine de plus en plus. La douleur mentale devient physique. Encore une fois, je me mets à gémir pitoyablement, en m'accrochant encore plus à lui, en le collant à moi un peu plus encore. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je gémis, je me débats même, mais je m'accroche d'autant plus à lui. J'ai tellement besoin de lui. Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ? Comment ? Je l'entends me parler. Je me concentre sur sa voix.**

**« - Mya, dis-moi, parle-moi. Je t'en pris, explique moi. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Dis-moi, s'il te plait. Dis-moi... »**

**Il finit par se taire, et je gémis, je pleure encore plus. Comment je peux lui dire. Comment je fais pour lui faire comprendre combien je m'en veux ? Que je ne le mérite pas. Qu'il devrait me rejeter. Pas me prendre dans ses bras... comment ? Alors mes gémissements se transforment un petit peu, et un seul mot en sort. Un seul. Répété. Tant de fois... Une litanie brûlante, dévastant mon âme**

**« - pardon ! Pardon ! Je t'en prie ! Je ne voulais pas ! Pardon ! Je t'aime ! Pardon ! S'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas, pardon ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Mike, pardon ! Je t'en supplie ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je t'aime ! Mike, je t'aime ! Tellement ! Ça fait mal ! Pardon, pardon ! Mike, je t'en pris, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! Dis quelque chose ! Michael... »**

**Il ne dit qu'un mot. Un seul. Murmuré. Je l'entends comme s'il l'avait hurlé.**

**« -pardon »**

**Et c'est tout. Pardon. Lui aussi. Mais quoi pardon ? Mais je cherche de l'espoir là où il n'y en a pas. Mais je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne peux pas comprendre... qu'il dit pardon...parce que je lui ai fait trop de mal... parce que je lui en ai fait plus que tout le monde. Parce que je suis allée plus loin que ce que son père lui a fait subir. Les mots font tellement plus mal que les coups... désolé... son murmure tourne dans ma tête, et la vérité prend un malin plaisir à s'imposer à moi, glorieuse, sarcastique, sadique, mais victorieuse. Il ne veut pas... il ne peut pas... **

**« - non... non... nooon... »**

**Je gémis, encore, toujours, je crie, je hurle. Mais je ne veux pas le lâcher. Il tente de me repousser, mais je secoue frénétiquement la tête. Je ne veux pas. Je veux rester là, pour toujours. Il parle et une fois de plus je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas. J'ai assez mal. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il en remette une couche. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit, même si je continue de pleurer, de gémir, de m'accrocher, de refuser**

**« - Mya, Mya arrête ! ARRETES ! Je n'ai pas dit pardon parce que je n'acceptais pas ! J'accepte. Bien sur que j'accepte... bon sang, je ne suis rien sans toi. Rien ! Je t'en veux moi aussi. Mais ça me fait tellement de bien de te voir, même si tu m'insulte, au moins, tu réagis à ma présence. Tu es là. Tu me regarde. J'ai l'impression que j'existe à nouveau. Je t'en ai voulu. Tellement. Mais j'en avais besoin. C'était mieux que rien. Et je me disais que c'était le manque, que tu n'allais pas bien non plus. Je voyais la douleur dans tes yeux, cet appel à l'aide... je me disais que tu finirais par te calmer... mais ça n'arrivait pas... tu avais mal, je t'avais fait du mal en t'arrachant au monde, et je ne voulais pas t'accabler d'avantage, tu avais assez mal...**

**- mais moi je le faisais. Je voyais que tu avais mal, et je t'en voulais de ne rien faire, de ne pas me faire mal, de ne même pas essayer... et j'aimerais tant que... oh mon dieu, c'est inhumain ce que j'ai fait. C'est... je ne mérite pas... je ne TE mérite pas. J'étais si fière de t'avoir comme modèle, et de faire comme toi, de ne pas faire de mal aux gens, jamais, sauf Chandler. Je m'en suis voulu de priver un enfant de son père... mais jamais je n'ai fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Et je te vois, je te rencontre, enfin, et je te fais mal. Je te descends plus bas que tout. Je te traite comme un moins que rien. Et toi tu laisse passer et tu reste vers moi. Tu es un ange. Tu n'es pas un homme. Un homme n'est pas capable d'autant d'amour. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça tue à petit feu... tu es un ange...**

**- non. Je suis loin d'en être un. »**

**Il baisse la tête. Ce n'est même pas un murmure. C'est encore plus inaudible. Je le relâche un peu, et passe une main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Mais il ne me regarde pas pour autant. Alors, je continue, d'une voix douce**

**« - bien sur que tu l'es. Tu apporte de l'espoir au gens. Tu leur donne tout ce que tu peux. Tu es pour chacun d'entre nous un proche, un ami, un confident, un frère, un père, un fils, un membre de la famille, quelqu'un qu'on protégerait envers et contre tout, qu'on consolerait, avec qui on rigolerait, on serait à l'aise... tu donne tout de toi, et tu donne du bonheur aux gens.**

**- avant peut-être, mais maintenant ? Parce que j'ai eu peur, ils souffrent tellement. Regarde-toi ! **

**- des gens meurent tous les jours. Ces gens, ce sont des inconnus pour toi et moi, mais ce sont des membres d'une famille. En mourant, ils laissent des gens dévastés derrière eux. Certains s'en remettent et d'autres pas. C'est comme ça. Personne n'y peut rien. Pour toi c'est pareil. Tu fais juste parti d'une très grande famille. **

**- tu ne comprends pas... je veux dire, ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est juste... ces gens qui meurent, ils n'ont pas le choix. Ils meurent réellement. Ils ne sont pas là, au coin de la rue à regarder mes enfant aller au karaté ou... **

**- mais c'est toi qui le sais. Pas eux. Eux, ils vont finir par accepter. Ils se relèveront, petit à petit, comme les fans. Le problème ce n'est pas ce que ressentent les autres, c'est ta culpabilité. »**

**J'ai essayé de parler d'une voix la plus douce possible, mais dire ce genre de chose est toujours difficile. Son regard rencontre le mien. Et ce que j'y vois... je comprends enfin. Et je dois l'accepter. Je ne dois plus fuir. Je n'en ai plus le droit. Parce qu'il a besoin de moi. Parce que j'ai besoin de lui. Parce qu'au fond, nous sommes les mêmes. Dans ses yeux, c'est moi que je vois. La peur, la colère, la souffrance, la détresse, le refus de perdre l'autre... nous n'existons que dans l'autre. Je ne suis pas la seule à m'être perdue en route. Je ne suis pas la seule à me sentir si vide, mais si complète quand il me regarde. Se sentir si seul qu'on en suffoque, ne plus se connaître, être un étranger pour soi-même. Ne plus savoir comment faire, comment continuer, comment avancer, comment prendre des décisions... comment accepter de se pardonner soi-même quand l'autre nous pardonne... on va l'apprendre, l'un de l'autre. Doucement. Ensemble... j'espère.**

**Trois semaines... trois foutues semaines que je le vois pratiquement plus. Bon sang je vais le tuer la prochaine fois que je croise ! ... ou plus vraisemblablement, je vais lui sauter dans les bras parce qu'il m'aura trop manqué, il va trouver une excuse bidon, comme chaque fois, et comme chaque fois, je ne vais rien dire, je vais faire semblant de le croire. Parce que s'il me ment, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Alors j'attendrai encore un peu. Je me dirai, la prochaine fois, tu lui demande !... comme à chaque fois. Ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il me ment, mais je ne veux pas le gêner. Je n'ose plus rien faire quand il est là. J'ai trop peur de lui faire mal. C'est devenu complètement invraisemblable. Quand on est ensemble on ne parle pas, on ne se regarde pas, on est juste dans la même pièce et c'est tout... Il me fuit. Oui, il fuit. Et j'ai peur de savoir pourquoi. On n'a pas abordé ce sujet, mais tout ce que je lui ai dit, ce que je lui ai avoué, ces mots, arrachés à mon cœur pour lui jeter en pleine face, ces sentiments qui torturent mon âme. Ce n'était pas vraiment une déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme, mais c'est est une... malheureusement. Oui, malheureusement, parce que maintenant il fuit. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je passe mes journées à le chercher, et quand je le trouve, enfin, ou plutôt quand il accepte de se laisser trouver, eh bien je ne dis plus rien. Sauf que là, ça fait cinq jours. Cinq putains de jours. Là je suis dehors, il fait froid, mais je m'en fiche. Je ne sais pas où on est, je sais juste qu'on est en altitude, parce que la nuit il fait moins de zéro... il doit être deux ou trois heures du matin, et j'en ai marre. Je ne peux pas lui parler, alors tant pis. Je lui dirai quand même. Je mets en route la caméra. Et je m'assois en face. Maintenant, il faut que je parle... ma voix est faible. Elle tremble. Mais je e peux plus reculer.**

**« - coucou. Je... je suis complètement stupide de faire ça. Je ne sais même pas si je vais avoir le courage de te le donner... mais il faut que je le fasse. Parce que je suis tout autant en train de mourir ici que je l'étais avant de savoir que tu étais vivant. Je n'en peu plus... dieu que ça fait romantique de base... je suis désolée, je ne suis pas douée avec les mots, quand je ne peux pas y réfléchir. Mais je n'en peux plus. Je voulais écrire... en fait j'ai écris. Une bonne centaine de lettre, que j'ai jeté au bout de trois lignes... je parle pour ne rien dire, n'est ce pas... je n'ai pas envie de le faire, mais je le dois. Tu sais ce que je pense, ce que je ressens... pour toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus me voir. J'aimerais me dire que c'est autre chose, mais il n'y a aucune autre raison. Tu sais, avant, tu étais avec moi, toute la journée, même si je t'insultais. Parce que tu ne le savais pas. Tout aurait pu continuer. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, ce que nous vivions se rapprochait plus du bonheur que tout ce que nous avions vécu. Juste deux personnes normales. Et puis tu as appris que je t'aimais. Et là tout a changé... non, en fait, il n'y a que toi qui a changé. Mais pour moi c'est tout qui a été bouleversé. Parce que tu es tout pour moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu ne semble pas t'en rendre compte. C'est dommage. Je... je ne veux pas d'adieux déchirants, c'est pour ça que je ne te le dis pas en face... non, en fait, je suis trop lâche pour te l'avouer en sentant ton regard sur moi, et tu arriverais à me dissuader de toute façon... si tu ne veux pas que je parte... je ne sais pas quand tu auras cette vidéo... j'espère pas trop tôt. J'espère que l'avion sera déjà loin. J'espère par-dessus tout que tu ne m'oublieras pas... désolée, je m'étais jurée de ne pas pleurer, mais... tu sais, je t'aime. Et si je ne veux pas en mourir, il faut que je parte. Parce que tu m'as donné envie de vivre... je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi, tu sais... mon dieu c'est horrible, on dirait un vieux film à l'eau de rose, mais dans ces films là, ils finissent par se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre... mais pour ça, il faudrait que ce que je ressente soit réciproque... je suis désolée. Vraiment. Sincèrement. Et j'ai mal. Mal de te sentir si loin que tu n'es plus là pour moi. Je me fais croire que tout ça n'est qu'illusion. Et je crois que j'ai fini par m'en convaincre. Je me dis de plus en plus souvent que je suis en train de rêver. Et tu sais, je pense que j'y crois. Quand j'aurai éteint cette caméra... tu ne seras qu'une illusion. Je vais déposer ça dans ce qui est sensé être ta chambre, et je vais m'en aller. Je ne voulais pas finir sur ces mots mais... je t'aime. Pour toujours... »**

**Je me relève et prend l'enregistrement et rentre dans la maison. Je suis gelée, mais c'est tant mieux. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement engourdie, mes larmes ont gelées, immobilisées sur mes joues. Mais je n'avais pas prévue qu'on me surprendrait. Une voix tout aussi froide que la température extérieure m'interpelle.**

**« - je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? T'es complètement folle ma parole ! »**

**Je me retourne vers Michael lentement. Il a les yeux écarquillés et la main sur la bouche. Un voile de douleur s'abat dans son regard lorsqu'il voit mes larmes, qui ont fini par dégeler. Il craint une explosion, mais je ne fais que murmurer.**

**« - merci »**

**Je reprends mon chemin, mais forcément il ne peut me laisser tranquille. Il me rattrape par le bras.**

**« - quoi ? Merci pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**Je voudrais me débattre mais je n'en ai plus la force. Je continue de murmurer, les larmes ont recommencées à couler. **

**« - j'avais un doute. Je n'en ai plus. »**

**Mais il en veut toujours plus.**

**« - des doutes sur quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »**

**Je rive mes yeux aux siens, et un sanglot m'échappe. Il est si beau... si innocent... et dire que tout n'est... un second sanglot m'arrache la gorge. Il veut me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse. Je ne quitte pas ses yeux, parce que dans quelques secondes tout sera fini... je finis par murmurer.**

**« - tu es... juste... une... illusion. »**

**Il recule d'un pas sous mes mots. Il s'appuie contre le mur, derrière lui et se laisse glisser contre le mur. Je ne veux pas en voir plus. Même si tout n'est qu'illusion, ça fait mal. Je monte et pose la cassette dans sa chambre, par terre, avec un peu de chance il l'écrasera... je pars dans ma chambre et sort ma valise... je plie quelques t-shirt... puis tombe à genoux. Je me relève. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour pleurer autant. Je suis pathétique. Je serre les dents et relève la tête. Il me faut quelques minutes mais je m'arrête de pleurer. Je regarde ma valise et éclate de rire. Comme si je voulais prendre quoi que ce soit qui me rappelle cet endroit... je n'ai besoin de rien. Ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas utilisé le téléphone. Je le prends.**

**« - oui ?**

**- j'ai besoin du jet immédiatement, il y a un gros problème, je dois voir Quincy.**

**- bien. Il sera prêt dans trois quart d'heure.**

**- merci. »**

**Je raccroche et sort à nouveau de la maison. Il faut une petite demi-heure à pied pour aller jusque là bas. Les larmes ont recommencé à couler... je n'ai vraiment aucune volonté. Lorsque j'arrive, tout est prêt. Je monte et attache ma ceinture. Bien sur, je me suis mise de façon à voir... quelqu'un arriver, si ça devait arriver. Je sens les vibrations des moteurs qui démarrent. Mais personne ne vient. L'avion commence à avancer, mais toujours rien. Et puis l'avion commence à décoller... décolle... monte... monte toujours... la piste est de plus en plus petite... mais pas de Michael. Plus de Michael. Une illusion. Juste une illusion. Les larmes ne coulent plus. Ça y est, j'y suis arrivée, je ne pleure plus. Mais le prix est bien méchant... avoir tellement mal qu'on ne peut être que catatonique. Triste non ? Pour moi, c'est juste la vie. Je m'endors. Après tout, plus rien n'a d'importance...**

**L'avion atterris. Maintenant, il va falloir aller vite. Je prétexte avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes. La fenêtre est petite, mais je passe quand même... en y laissant un bout de peau... au moins ils sauront par où je suis partie. Je saute, on est au rez de haussée, je ne risque pas grand-chose. Et je me mets à courir. Je ne sais pas où je suis et je m'en fiche. J'ai juste mon passeport. Je finis par trouver un taxi. Dieu merci on est aux Etats-Unis. Je demande los-Angeles. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, mais le fait quand même. Trois heures plus tard j'y suis. Je lui donne mon passeport et lui dis que je viendrai régler dans la journée... je fais cinq cent mètres et me retrouve devant un des murs de Forrest Lawn. Je l'escalade, et espère que j'aurais le temps d'aller jusqu'à la tombe de Michael. J'avance, doucement. Je ressens chaque pas. Je sais que ça, c'est réel. J'arrive à sa tombe, mais je n'y fais pas attention. C'est la tombe de droite que je regarde. La mienne. Mon nom, gravé en lettre d'or sur un morceau de marbre. Je m'allonge alors sur le dos, sur ma tombe. Et je laisse le sommeil me gagner. Je suis réveillée par des chuchotements. Des "oh mon dieu" et d'autres conneries. J'ouvre les yeux, et le silence revient. Je me redresse et vois... ceux que j'aurais préférés ne jamais rencontré. Prince et Paris... j'ai du mal, mais je me détourne d'eux, sans un mot. Je me retourne et m'avance vers la tombe de Michael. Je m'agenouille et retrace du bout des doigts les lettres brillantes. Mais pas de larmes. Plus de larmes. Je me relève doucement, regarde une dernière fois les enfants et m'en vais. **

**Je sors par la grande grille. Stupidement. Une caractéristique de ce cimetière est que chaque jour, semaine où week-end, il y a au moins 500 personnes et trois ou quatre caméras. Alors forcément, lorsque un mort sort sur ses pieds... mais je ne fais attention à personne. Je continuer ma route, et une voiture s'arrête à ma hauteur. Je me sens tirée à l'intérieur... et me rend compte que j'ai le président en face de moi. Il me hurle dessus, en me disant que j'ai compromis tout le programme de protection, que je suis égoïste, que je suis totalement irresponsable, et capricieuse. Alors toujours sans lui réponde, d'un geste brusque, je dégrafe la sécurité de la ceinture d'un des gardes du corps et prend le 9mm, et le colle contre ma poitrine. Je vois leurs regards écarquillés, paniqués. Je contracte doucement mon doigt. Et la décharge me secoue. Je ne sens rien. Je n'entends rien. Je ne vois rien. Tout est noir. Je me souviens juste de cette dernière phrase, stupide, bien sur, que je lui ai dite, avant d'éteindre la caméra.**

**« - je t'aime... Michael, de tout mon être... je ne survivrai pas dans toi. Je le sais et je l'ai toujours su. Je n'ai qu'un regret. J'aurais tant voulu t'embrasser, rien qu'une fois. Avoir quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher... peut-être que si je t'avais embrassé, j'aurais su que c'était la vérité... je t'aime »**


End file.
